His Favorite Girl
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: "Because no matter what happens between Candace and me, I promise, you are..." he leans right behind me, his warm, sweet breath right on my ear, "...and always will be, my favorite girl." (One-sided Susie x Jeremy, takes place about 5 years after canon. One-shot, edited for grammar.)


**A/N**

 **I originally wrote this and posted on here because I didn't see a lot of Suzy fics. I'm sad to see that hasn't really changed.**

* * *

"Candace Gertrude Flynn, will you marry me?"

The redheaded woman stands there in shock, her eyes filling with tears. Hyperventilating, she fans her face before her piercing scream pierces the mid-summer air.

"YES!" she squeals. "YESYESYESYESYES OMIGOD, JEREMY, _YES!"_ My old enemy embraces the beautiful blonde man, knocking him over onto the picnic blanket beneath them.

She wasn't the only one in shock though: I was watching from the bottom of the hill, dropping my pail of mud, and the bag of bread crumbs I was holding. In fact, the words have stunned me so deeply, I had completely forgotten how I was trying to humiliate her this time. I watch in horror as my brother slips the ring on her finger, right before sharing a kiss beneath the full moon.

"... _No_..." I didn't mean to say anything, it just came out. It only took them a second to figure out they weren't alone. I made no hesitation in running from their sight.

* * *

My house is only a few minutes away from the park, but I felt like I had been running for hours.

Thankfully, my parents didn't seem to be home. If they saw me crying, sure enough, questions were to be asked, and I didn't want to see or talk to _anyone!_ I just wanted to be left alone to cry in my room.

Whipping the fridge door open, I found what I had been looking for: the unopened box of apple-grape juice boxes. I'm far too young for anything alcoholic, so I tend to drink a lot of juice when I'm depressed. I grabbed the whole thing and took it with me when I ran up the stairs.

* * *

 _It's not possible._ I thought to myself, halfway through my second juice box. _It's just not possible!_

But it was. In fact, it was the inevitable. Looking back at it, I'm surprised I didn't see it coming sooner...

It started about five summers ago: when Candace found our long-lost cousin, Annabelle. I was afraid I heard wedding bells when Grandma Hilda told Jeremy Candace "was a keeper." Jeremy seemed to think the same.

Then after a while, probably because of their relationship, our family grew closer with the Flynn-Fletchers, Candace's family. We started attending their get-together events, like holidays and picnics. Sure, my grandma and their grandma never got along, but they at least buried the hatchet. I overheard Hilda saying that the only reason they did was that they wanted to live long enough to see them get married, and a fierce rivalry at their age was sure to kill them before then.

The last few months or so, he was concerned about saving a lot of money. It didn't look that expensive or valuable, but chances are he was saving up for that ring he got her.

I had been spying on their more recent conversations: they'd often joke about having kids together, or talk about what their kids would look like if they had any. I remember one time they agreed on the name 'Amanda' for a daughter, but they'd sometimes debate between 'Fred' and 'Xavier' for boys' names.

Above it all, he was always seemed so _perfect_ to her! Every time she got hung up on the little details, he'd always stay calm and just go with the flow, even on days she was at her worst, whether I pushed her there or not! Of course, my brother has always acted kind and friendly to everyone, but something _special_ about the way he treated her...telling her how much he loves her...holding her hand...kissing her so tenderly...and I've tried not to think about what may go on in their bedrooms!

Now on my seventh juicebox, I couldn't stop the tears of frustration from falling down my face, (and not to mention the salty snot that followed) so I tried to muffle my sobs by biting into my blankets. I'm just relieved I'm alone, and no one can see me like this.

 _Knock, knock._

I spoke too soon: I forgot to lock the door! I hid under the blankets, hoping who ever was on the other side thought I was asleep.

"Hey, sis, you okay?" Oh great. Jeremy. Of all the people who had to walk in on me! My thoughts stop: I freeze as I can hear the door softly close behind him, the empty juiceboxes on my bed were brushed to the floor, and feel him sit down at the foot of the bed. "I take it you're...a little upset about earlier."

 _'A little upset' doesn't even begin to cover it!_ I thought.

"I can understand why you'd feel that way;" he continues, his voice as sweet as sugar, "you're used to having me around a lot of the time: to spend time with you, play with you..." I could feel him gently take one of my pigtails in his hands "...not to mention helping you perfect your little masquerade," he whispers, his soft, chilling tone sending shivers down my spine. "I've already explained why we need to keep Candace around: she's jealous, insecure, and madly in love with me. Since she's _so_ desperate for my constant approval, she's willing to do just about _anything_ for me. Girls like that come in handy you know."

 _BUT-!_ Something inside me protests. I don't even know why it was the first word that popped into my head. Just when I thought I could hold my tears back, another one leaks from my eye. I can feel my face grow hotter as he gently wipes it from my cheek.

"Yes, I know, marrying Candace will mean I'll have a little less time to spend with you, but of course, Danville, home to two of the world's most influential stepbrothers, remains my first target in the steps to world domination, so we aren't moving anywhere out of town. You'd be more than welcome to visit us anytime. This more frequent separation is just temporary. I promise, you'll have your place right next to me when the whole world is under the Johnson family grip." He moves closer to me, he's sitting right behind my upper body. "Because no matter what happens between Candace and me, I promise, you are..." he leans right behind me, his warm, sweet breath right on my ear, "...and always will be, my favorite girl."

I fought back a whimper as I feel a light, quick peck on my cheek. He soon left my side, and closed the door behind him.

 _JEREMY-!_ I sit up, letting out a gasp. Two more tears drip down my cheeks. _I could-!_ I buried my face in my hands. What was _wrong_ with me?! I used to be the _only_ girl in Jeremy's heart! (...Okay, maybe save for our mom, Grandma Hilda, or maybe our other female relatives, but that's different.) What did he even _find_ in her, anyway? It was like he said: she's jealous and insecure, the only thing she had going was that she's madly in love with him. I don't get jealous like she does.

 _Then what's that feeling you get whenever some other girl (again, not counting other female relatives,) is the center of his attention?_ My inner voice asks.

...Okay, maybe I get a little jealous sometimes, but I'm not insecure like she is. I know I'm his favorite girl. He keeps telling me so!

 _Why do you feel your relationship with Jeremy is threatened whenever Candace is around then? Not to mention you use every effort you can muster to break them apart..._

...Alright, you have a point there, inner voice. Maybe I'm a _little_ insecure. But the only thing she's got going is that she's in love with him. That may be true, but she doesn't love him as much as I do.

 _How much do you love him?_

Well...I...I love him more than anything! He's my big brother! My mentor in evil! What more do I need to say?

 _Are you sure you don't love him for any other reason or in any other way?_

What do you mean? I...I know it all started out as a manipulative scheme just to get the perks of being a little sister, but...

 _I think you and I both know what I mean._

...No. No! It's-it's not, I don't love him like _that_! Of course he's my favorite person in the whole wide world, but he's still my _brother_ for Pete's sake!

 _Finish the sentence._

What sentence?

 _Those words aren't as random as you try to tell yourself they are. Finish the sentence. Say it as if he's right in front of you._

I took my Ducky Momo plushie into my arms, and pretended it's Jeremy. I took a deep breath, and whispered the sentence I've been trying to put together in my mind:

"But...Jeremy...I could be that girl. _I_ could be the girl who would do anything for you. I could be the girl who could 'come in handy'."

 _...And...?_

"And, I've always known why I hate Candace, but I don't think I've been able to admit it to myself until now...I hate Candace because...because she's everything I am. Jealous...insecure...and madly in love with you! I feel like...like...that should be _me_ holding your hand! And that should be _me_ in your arms! I've loved you in more ways than one for as long as I can remember, and Candace-! Candace being your significant other would just take your attention away from me! I just thought that... _I_ was your favorite girl."

I fell backwards into the soft bed beneath me. I had felt like my brain and heart just exploded from so much introspection. I needed sleep. As I get under the covers, my inner voice asks me:

 _There. Doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest after so long?_

...Yes. Yes it does. I said it again in my own mind, just for extra measure:

Jeremy Johnson is my older brother...and I love him. I love him...even if he'll never love me back the same way.

One day, when this scheme is complete, I hope he'll hold up his promise: that I'll have my place right next to him when the world is ours. Maybe one day...it'll go back to the way it's supposed to be. When I was...his...favorite...girl.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I honestly don't think I'm the only one bothered by how perfect Jeremy and Candace's relationship is. There is little, if any conflict between them at all, and if there is, it's usually just one-sided on Candace's side. Jeremy's just so perfect and calm towards her all. The. Time. To keep it short and simple, I'm just going to close this idea off with that old saying:**

 **"If something is too good to be true, it probably is."**


End file.
